camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Winter Chase
Personality Winter is an out going girl and always lives life to the top but don't judge a book by it's cover she hates when someone calls her just a pretty face and would hurt them and would fight dirty. She is great at anything Egyption but has no idea how. Winter can get over the feeling of loss easily and can make excellent mortician, and Forensic anthropologist. History Winter's dad is a famous actor who had it all. On a friend of his wedding Mark was the best man and the bridesmaid was the goddess Nephthys. After the wedding the two of them got to know each other better and later fell in love. Mark and Nephthys under the fake name Aretha stayed together for a few days later. On the last day Mark found a note from her and was so upset he closed himself of from the world for a long time. After nine month's Mark found a baby girl and a note at his door step. It said that Nephthys was so upset when she had to leave and that the girl was his it also said that her name was Winter after the season she was born in. Mark decided to raise his daughter as best as he could. Winter loved her dad so much and always asked him about her mum but he never awnsered that question. Mark got his daughter into the acting bussniss and Winter soon become a actress from the age of 4. This got monsters intrested in her and when it was her 13th birthday she got attacked by a monster and got severl wounds when out of no where her bestfriend saved her and told her they needed to go to Camp Pyramid quikely. Her bestfriend came with Winter to explain to Mark what was going on. Mark knew about Winter being a demi-god and told them to get in the car quikly. After a 2 hour drive they finely arrived at Camp. Her bestfriend gave her a dagger which can turn back into a neckless sort of as a welcome gift. Vrnb.jpg G5ebe.jpg Bvter.jpg B4e5.jpg 65-365 A girl.jpg Powers Offensive *Children of Nephthys can cause an opponent to be injured by breathing fire at them for a short period of time. *Children of Nephthys are able to project a person’s greatest loss into their mind, causing temporary trauma and confusion into them. This power is only active for a short time. Defensive *Children of Nephthys has the ability to force a person to feel a great sense of loss, which allows them to be distracted for a short period of time. *Children of Nephthys can can cause someone to feel as if they are trapped in a coffin for a short time, unable to move, however while the user is maintaining the hold, they themselves also can't move to attack Passive *Children of Nephthys can sense any death, mortal or monster. *Children of Nephthys can be sense if a spirit or ghost is watching or around them, but they will never be able see, hear or communicate in any way shape or form to them, or know the identity of the spirit around them or their purpose of being their is. Even thoughs summoned by any demigods or gods *Children of Nephthys can be able to consul a person and help them to accept and move pass any losss Supplementary *When fighting, children of Nephthys are able to gain a small amount of health every time they deal damage to their opponents. *Children of Nephthys have the ability to Shadow Travel, a sort of teleportation; the further the distance, the more energy drained. Counselors/lt ability *Children of Nephthys have the ability to summon a large group of mummies, about ten, which can then be controlled by the mind of their summoner; the longer they are summoned, the more the summoner is drained. Anthom Relationships Category:Children of Nephthys Category:Female Category:Demigod Category:Counselors Category:Blond Hair Category:Poptropica3 Category:Hazel Eyes